hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2019 Atlantic hurricane season (Paide's Version)
The 2019 Atlantic hurricane season was a catastrophic hurricane season. The Great Hurricane of New York City, also known as ''Hurricane Iris ''was a rare, fatal hurricane. It's size was 735 miles in diameter, smaller then Sandy, but extreme. It caused $114 billion dollars of damage. The type of Hurricanes that slams in New York can happen every 10 years. This hurricane caused low damage to Canada and did Moderate Damage to Maine. The way this hurricane formed is unknown. Storms Subtropical Storm Aaron Aaron was a rapid, short lived, weak subtropical storm, that barely caused any damage or fatalities. Tropical Storm Bertha Bertha was a weak tropical storm, that affected Cuba, Mexico, Belize, Texas and Louisiana. There were no fatalities reported, but 3 people went missing due to storm surge. Hurricane Croyt Croyt was a short-lived hurricane. Since the areas the hurricane was going through was unfavorable, it only strengthened to a Category 1 storm. It dissipated near the Florida coast. Subtropical Storm Dale Dale was the shortest lived storm. It only affected the Florida Big Bend and was a subtropical storm. It didn't even make through the Florida state, and the storm was 30 miles long. Hurricane Emma In June 19, Emma formed due to a disturbance near the Lesser Antilles. It was a Category 1 and 2 storm near Jamaica. It then struck Cuba as a Category 3 hurricane. It then quickly weaked and turned to the left, affecting Key West and Southern Florida. It then moved on to Louisiana and Alabama as a weak Tropical Storm, suddenly dissipaiting into a Depression. Hurricane Fabian When there was a disturbance that formed Emma, it split, and formed the 6th depression. It took a while and was a Tropical Storm. This was one of the most common Cape-Verde type hurricanes. It strengthened towards Category 3 status. Since the storm affected North Carolina, 5 were dead and 17 missing. it weakened into a Tropical Storm. It affected New Brunswick and Nova Scotia, 3 went missing, and it struck Newfoundland as a Tropical Depression. No fatalities were recorded in Newfoundland. The storm dissipated 22 hours after striking Newfoundland. Hurricane Gabriel Gabriel formed nearly the same area of Fabian. This depression quickly strengthened to a Tropical Storm and then to a Category 1 hurricane. It rapidly intensified to a Category 2 hurricane. It briefly became Category 3, and was upgraded to Category 4 status and storm surge was intense near Bermuda. It weaked rapidly and dissipated. Hurricane Hank When this hurricane formed, it went straight up. People thought it would be a normal hurricane such as Gabriel and Fabian. It reached Category 2 status quickly. The people still thought it would move away from North Carolina. When it reached Category 3 status, the idea was doubted and it struck North Carolina as a very strong Category 3 hurricane, carrying lots of water and had a large hurricane in diameter. 232 people died because most were unprepared. Storm surge was 13 feet high. After 27 hours, it weaked to a Category 2 hurricane. New England was prepared and 22 people died. In Canada in Nova Scotia, New Brunswick, and Newfoundland, 12 fatalities were recorded. Subdepression 09 Great Hurricane of New York City (Hurricane Iris) In August 5, there was lots of rain in Africa for an unknown reason. It moved to the sea were i t got more strength and turned to a Tropical Depression. It then intensified to a Tropical Storm and quicky turned to a Category 1. Very rapidly, it was a major hurricane under 14 hours. It reached Category 5 status, when most Cape-Verde type hurricanes don't have this pontential (The last hurricane that has done this was in 1938, New England Hurricane.) It sustained Category 5 for a very long time for 3 days. It was aiming for New York, the Jet stream was too weak to push it to the right side. It hit New York as a Category 5 hurricane and was 160mph. It very rapidly weaked into a Category 4 and was 155mph. Storm surge went up as much as 32 feet. 7,259 fatalities and 233 went missing. It affected New England alot, but New York the most. It hit Michigan as a Category 2 hurricane, causing an extra 22 fatalities. It then hit Ontario causing unsual flooding from a Tropical Depression. It turned Extratopical and hit Quebec, however, the track cannot show this as it has too little space. It then dissipated on August 16. Subtropical Storm Jade Tropical Storm Kale Hurricane Landon Hurricane Maddox Hurricane Nathan Hurricane Oliver Tropical Storm Patrick Subtropical Depression Eighteen Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = Early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2019 till:01/12/2019 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2019 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–118 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(119–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_(178–209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–155_mph_(210–249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:05/06/2019 till:08/06/2019 color:TS text:Aaron from:06/06/2019 till:11/06/2019 color:TS text:Bertha from:10/06/2019 till:17/06/2019 color:C1 text:Croyt from:13/06/2019 till:15/06/2019 color:TS text:Dale from:19/06/2019 till:28/06/2019 color:C3 text:Emma from:30/06/2019 till:11/07/2019 color:C3 text:Fabian from:11/07/2019 till:20/07/2019 color:C4 text:Gabriel from:21/07/2019 till:30/07/2019 color:C3 text:Hank barset:break from:05/08/2019 till:07/08/2019 color:TD text:Nine from:05/08/2019 till:16/08/2019 color:C5 text:Iris from:06/08/2019 till:08/08/2019 color:TS text:Jade from:18/08/2019 till:22/08/2019 color:TS text:Kale from:25/08/2019 till:01/09/2019 color:C2 text:Landon from:04/09/2019 till:16/09/2019 color:C3 text:Maddox from:13/09/2019 till:26/09/2019 color:C3 text:Nathan from:05/10/2019 till:15/10/2019 color:C5 text:Oliver barset:break from:19/10/2019 till:25/10/2019 color:TS text:Patrick from:03/11/2019 till:05/11/2019 color:TD text:Eighteen Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Hyper-active seasons Category:Active hurricane seasons